


Blue and Red

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: It's Bluebeard from his pov but not sympathetic to him.





	Blue and Red

All he wanted was a woman he could trust. A partner who believed him, who understood him. One who allowed privacy, not invading every corner of his space.

“These are the keys to every room in this house,” is what he always started with. “Protect them. They are all yours to explore. Except the closet in the basement. That is forbidden. Unlock this door and know you have not only disappointed me, but lost me forever.”

Every time, he came home to a cowering woman with a bloody key ring. And every time he was left no choice but to add another body to his collection.

How frustrating, how terrible!!! He asked so little of his wives but every time, they failed to comply. Yet every time he fell in love, he had hope. Hope that she would succeed, she would pass this test. It was his curse, this hope of his.

This woman, he knew she was different when he met her. The sister of his last widow. He felt her cold heart match the rhythm of his, her walls up so high, matching his to the inch. Every moment of her was a performance, guarding herself from the terrors of humans. She understood, she must.

He handed her the keys, told her about the closet.

“If you didn’t want me to open it, why do I have the key?”

He was used to questions from his wives, but this one… This was a new question.

“Trust.” He said. “Prove to me I can trust you.” He left the room.

And he returned and there was no blood on the key. His heart sang. She did not turn from his touch, she did not startle when he entered the room. She had not opened the forbidden door. 

His trust flooded towards her with that knowledge. A women he could depend on. A woman who he could be vulnerable around, who could truly grow to love and understand his true self. She still had her walls up, but now that he knew she trusted him, respected him, he could persuade her to lower them, as he had his.

That night, she had made him dinner. It was a simple dinner, a thick soup that felt like home. He smiled across the table and she stared back. He had a sense she was waiting for … something.

He went to speak and found he couldn’t open his mouth. He tried to stand, but he was frozen. His wife tilted her head from across the table. “Is there something wrong dear?” Her voice was icy. 

He tried one last time to speak, but instead started slipping out of his chair. She walked over, no, she strode over, and then eased his body done to lie on the floor. 

“You are dying,” she said to him. “Do you know why?” 

He couldn’t answer, not even a shake of his head. 

“You are dying so you cannot kill another woman,” she said. “I would have preferred a more drawn out torture, but the chances of you killing another woman was not worth my vengeance.” 

She was knelt over his body, watching him. “She sent me a letter, after she found your closet. It was covered in tears, filled with scribbled. She begged me to come. I tried. I came once I got the letter but I was too late.” She leaned over him. “What kind of monster cries over the woman he killed? You killed her, you chose that. What have you lost?” 

He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream, but he could only stare. 

“You kill them for finding out who you truly are. Because you know no one could love you. And you hate yourself. You set them up to fail. And punish them for your own failure.”

She stood and reached over. She had picked up a knife. She sat back down, cross legged by his head. 

“So this is your punishment,” she said as she pressed the knife into his neck. “And this is my vengeance. And my protection.” 

And with that, she slit his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
